Parables
Parables form a lot of the "meat and potatoes" of Dark Parables lore. They tell the stories of characters, kingdoms and events that played a part in the things happening within each game. Parables were introduced in the third game, Rise of the Snow Queen, and have been a steady component of the series ever since. In order to read the parables, the player must locate all of the pieces of that parable through standard game play. They are found in various locations in the game, much as any other inventory item would be. They are never hidden in nor found through Hidden Object Scenes, though they are sometimes found inside caches or hidden places that are opened by solving a puzzle. Each game's parable pieces have a different look, as do the pieces from each specific parable. When a parable piece is found, it immediately enters the Detective's Journal, bypassing the player's inventory. A small pop-up appears, telling the player how many pieces of that parable they have now collected. When a parable's final piece is located, the journal pops up and the parable can be read. Rise of the Snow Queen The pieces collected for the parables in this game are portraits in ornate frames, each image pertaining to the story told in the parable itself. Rise of the Snow Queen=Rise of the Snow Queen Centuries ago, before the legend of the Snow Queen flowed from the first teller's mouth, there was a princess as pure as the driven snow and beautiful as the day. They called her Snow White. As a young maiden, Snow White was sentenced to death, but the Frog Prince saved her from that eternal slumber. The two fell madly in love, married, and had a son. One day, the boy snuck out to play in the meadow and a monster attacked him. The Prince's guards were not fast enough to protect him. Snow White fed the remains of a magic apple to her son to place him in a dreamless sleep. Though she saved the boy from the imminent death, the best doctors and sorcerers could not wake him. Snow White is ravaged by sorrow and blames her husband, the Prince of the Forest, for not sending his guards sooner. With nothing more than the will to save her child, Snow White steals the boy away to the Mountain Kingdom, where her father rules. It is in this castle among the peaks where Snow White will become the legendary Snow Queen whose sorrow leaves the kingdom in ruins. |-|Mountain Beast=The Mountain Beast The Mountain Beast was once a noble man, the last King of the Mountain Kingdom. Before his curse, his daughter, the Snow Queen, gave the Mountain King a magical necklace. He gladly donned the gift, not knowing it was created from the shard of the evil False Mirror. The False Mirror spellbound the king and in turn reflected the worst in him, a temper like a volcano. As the months went by, the Mountain King could feel the anger boiling up inside, until one day it consumed him, turning him into a hulking beast. The King's council blamed his daughter, the Snow Queen, and arranged her execution. Blinded by dark magic and the love for his daughter, he turned his rage on the council, killing most of the them. The inhabitants of the kingdom soon fled in fear of the monstrous king. The Mountain Beast, as he is now known, will forever be by his daughter's side. Although he hasn't shed blood in centuries, if his daughter is ever in danger, the King will strike swiftly and mercilessly. |-|Tale of Two Mirrors=Tale of the Two Mirrors Once upon a time, a powerful blacksmith forged two magical mirrors: the first spoke nothing but the truth and the second magnified and reflected the worst in others for all to see. He named them Truth Mirror and False Mirror. The king bought the Truth Mirror as a gift for the wicked Queen. She renamed it to Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, and belabored it three times a day to report who was the fairest of them all. The blacksmith realized the False Mirror was too dangerous, so he hid it in the Mountain King's palace and broke it into pieces. Only the tear of the Golden Child can mend the mirror and only a most magical hammer can destroy it. The False Mirror did not appreciate being shackled in the King's chamber and was slowly consumed with hatred for his human captors. It swore to destroy the entire earth. If the False Mirror is ever restored, it will project the rawest and basest emotion within its owner to the heavens, and then rain it back down on earth tenfold. If the owner is consumed by hatred, the sky will rain fire. But if the owner is consumed by sorrow, snow colder than death will fall. |-|Golden Child=The Golden Child The ancient calendar depicts an astrological event occurring every century called the Silver Moon. It is believed that on that eve, the chosen child is bestowed celestial powers and will henceforth be known as The Golden Child. The Golden Child will appear as plain as any other child but will be especially curious and intuitive. During adolescence, a golden aura will manifest to protect the child when he or she comes in contact with a magical object. Because of this child's resistance to magic, it is said he or she can also restore or remove magic from an object by shedding a single tear onto it. |-|Snow Queen Tale=The Snow Queen Tale When Snow White arrives at the Mountain Kingdom, the King places the boy in a protective tomb. He summons his best sorcerers and doctors, but none could wake the slumbering child. Snow White overhears the servants speak of a False Mirror locked up in the palace- they say it is powerful enough to grant a wish. Desperate to save her son, Snow White sneaks into the rumored chamber. The mirror, tarnished and in disrepair, speaks to Snow White in a weak voice: I can bring your child back from the brink of death if you wear this shard and put the other around your father's neck. Fashioning the shards into necklaces, Snow White and then the King chained themselves with pieces of the False Mirror, who projects the worst in its owner out into the world. The Mountain King was first to succumb to the mirror's curse. The guilt that plagued him for not protecting his daughter from her wicked stepmother slowly morphed him into a hulking beast who would forever guard Snow White. The False Mirror projected Snow White's sorrow as winter and her constant tears began to fall as snow. The air turned so cold around Snow White that time seemed to crawl to a halt. The servants began calling her the Snow Queen. Scared witless by the king's and Snow White's transformations, most of the kingdom's inhabitants fled. Soldiers loyal to the king stayed on, though each eventually succumbed to the deadly cold. Snow White saw that her son was still in a coma so she visited the False Mirror a second time. The False Mirror spoke: I am still in disrepair. Heal me with the tear of the Golden Child, and I will heal the child in kind. Enshrouded in coldness, Snow White is now known as the Snow Queen and rules the kingdom with an icy hand. On the eve of every Silver moon, she casts a heavy snowstorm in search of that special child. Centuries have passed and the Golden Child is as elusive as the Snow White of old fairy tales. Though the Mountain Kingdom has been forgotten by history, the villagers in the valley below carry on its legacy with folklore. Adults warn the children about the evil Snow Queen who snatches children who wander off in storms. Hansel and Gretel The pieces collected for this parable are all a framed image of the Moon Goddess and the Evil Witch. Witch and the Goddess=The Witch and the Goddess Once upon a time many millennia ago, a fairy goddess ruled this forest and protected its magical inhabitants from creatures of dark magic. The forest kingdom lived in peace and prosperity for centuries, thanks to the goddess's alliances and political prowess. That is, until a mighty witch stole into the forest's borders and assumed the appearance of the fairy goddess's most trusted adviser. One evening when the fairy goddess was sleeping, the witch poured an emanation potion in the fairy's ear. As the miniature goddess dreamt, her power emanated forth in energy waves and was absorbed by the witch. With the fairy too weak to fight back, the witch locked her away in a secret cave. Now all the witch had to do was secure her ill-won kingdom, so she built a gingerbread house in the forest to bait any who dared to cross her path... for she could not risk the fairy goddess's rescue or even word of her capture reaching the wrong ears. But fairy whispers travel almost undetected by wind and a few creatures heard the goddess's promise: Whoever sets me free and restores my power shall earn a golden gift - one that offers immunity to all enchantments. The Red Riding Hood Sisters The pieces collected for these parables are all charm-like portions of illustrations pertaining to the parable itself. First Red Riding Hood=The First Red Riding Hood Sister A long, long time ago, a young girl named Isabella set off for the forest to visit her grandma. Wearing her favorite red riding hood while humming a happy tune, she skipped down the forest path. As she entered her grandma's house, a wolf suddenly sprang out, slaying her grandmother. Shocked, she tried to escape, only to find that the wolf was too fast for her. As death loomed over Isabella, a hunter miraculously appeared, defeating the wolf and saving the girl's life. Feeling pity for Isabella, who had just lost the last of her family, the hunter adopted her. Desiring to become stronger to prevent future tragedies, Isabella asked the hunter for training. She soon became a skillful and powerful warrior and spent many happy days patrolling with the hunter. Years passed, until one day, the hunter was slain by a pack of voracious wolves. Devastated, Isabella vowed to carry the hunter's legacy, to keep the forest safe and to protect the weak from harm. |-|Mist Kingdom=The Mist Kingdom Once, a beautiful and prosperous kingdom flourished in the misty valley. In the center of the kingdom was an opulent palace, built by a greedy king who enjoyed a decadent lifestyle. Unsatisfied with his hoards of wealth, the king spent his days hunting for more. One day, his scholars discovered a magical Talisman that could open a portal to a magical world full of unimaginable treasures. Blinded by greed, the king had the Talisman triggered, bridging the magical world to his own. Unknown to all, the realm was guarded by the Wolf Lord and his loyal wolf companions. When the portal opened, legions of wolves and black mist sprang forth, blanketing the land. The kingdom was dragged into the portal, disappearing forever from this world. Since then, on nights of the full moon, some people have caught glimpses of a palace lying in ruins in the valley. However, whoever dares venture into the lost Mist Kingdom is never seen alive again. |-|Red Riding Hood Sisters=The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters One day, while on patrol, Red Riding Hood saved a young girl from a pack of ferocious wolves. The girl had no family, so Red Riding Hood adopted her and trained her to become a hunter like herself. Thus the tradition began where Red Riding Hood found and trained orphaned young girls, deep in their hideout in the forest. Donning red capes in honor of their mentor, the girls patrolled the forest and defeating evil such as Mist Wolves. Eventually, they became known as the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Throughout the centuries, the Order has continued to thrive, with experienced girls training younger ones to fight, and an Elder Sister who is elected to oversee the running of the Order. |-|Moon Goddess=The Moon Goddess Once upon a time, men worked under the punishing heat of the sun every day, returning home at night, completely drained. Moved by the mortals' plight, the Moon Goddess created seven Moonstones. Each Moonstone held the power to lengthen the night for a short period of time. The Goddess descended from the heavens to bestow the Moonstones on select individuals. Grateful for these generous gifts, the people built a shrine to honor the Moon Goddess. Before she returned to her lunar abode, the Goddess left this warning: "If all seven of the Moonstones are joined together, your world will be forever trapped in the night of the full moon." |-|Fallen Sister=The Fallen Sister Some years ago, two childhood friends, Teresa and Eldra, were nominated to be the next Elder Sister in the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Calm and reliable, Teresa was widely regarded to be the favorite for the position. Seeking to prove her superiority, Eldra ventured into the fabled Mist Kingdom and defeated the Wolf Lord. Her victory gained her the White Wolf Talisman, a powerful relic which amplifies the user's negative feelings and grants the user special magical powers and command over the Mist Wolves. Sensing its imminent destruction by Eldra, the Talisman struck, magnifying Eldra's ambitious feelings by a hundredfold and tempting her with its power. Corrupted by the Talisman, Eldra plotted to use the seven Moonstones to bring eternal night, bridge the Mist Kingdom to ours forever, unleash her Mist Wolves, and rule the world as the Wolf Queen. The Boy Who Cried Wolf The pieces collected for this parable are all charm-like portions of an illustration pertaining to the parable itself. However, since the parable pertains to Mermaid Tears, the charms all take the shape of different colored teardrops. Mermaid's Tears=The Mermaid's Tears Once, there was a beautiful mermaid who spent all her waking hours gazing upon the shore, fascinated by the land-dwellers' ways. One day, she fell in love with a handsome, young prince. As the Prince was seeking a bride, the mermaid hurried to the sea-witch and begged for a magical potion to turn her into a human. The sea-witch agreed, taking the mermaid's voice as payment. The young mermaid wasted no time setting off to win the Prince's affections. However, while her beauty did draw the Prince's attention, the Prince fell in love with a more eloquent princess. Heartbroken, the mermaid cried bitterly by the shore. Everywhere her tears fell, the land was transformed into lush farmland. Ever since, people desiring immortality have chased after mermaids. The Final Cinderella The pieces collected for these parables are all charm-like portions of illustrations pertaining to the parable itself. Final Cinderella=The Final Cinderella There was once a girl who was a "Cinderella", a maiden who retains her pure heart despite the hardships she bears. Now this girl never knew her mother, and her father and stepmother died when she was young. She was left at the mercy of her uncle, who forced the girl and her stepsister to work as unpaid servants. One day, news came that a ball was being held in the mysterious mansion on the mountain. Both girls wished to go to the ball, but they had no clothes to wear. Fortunately, an old lady gifted them each a ball gown and a pair of glass slippers. Their uncle saw the girl's new dress and confiscated it, as he desired to sell the dress for money. Her stepsister managed to hide her own dress, and she helped the girl make over an old dress for the ball. The girls greatly enjoyed themselves at the ball. However, at midnight, tragedy struck: the girl's stepsister was transformed into glass. Determined to return her stepsister to normal, the girl bravely sneaked back into the mansion to look for clues. |-|Evil Godmother=The Evil Godmother Chosen by the Maiden Goddess to be "Godmother", Amelia traveled the world in search of Cinderellas. She aided many Cinderellas, and in return, the Cinderellas treated Amelia as if she were their real mother. One day, while on her travels, she met the woodcarver Geppetto. It was love at first sight. They got married and spent many blissful years together. However, their happiness was not to last. Upon returning home after one of her journeys, she discovered that her husband had been killed. The shock was to great, and she descended into madness. Desperately, she hatched a crazy plan - she would find the Final Cinderella and use her soul, together with the Soul Necklace, to bring Geppetto back to life. To find Cinderella, Amelia installed the Cinderella detector in her son, Pinocchio. She also created cursed ball gowns and glass slippers. If a girl who was not Cinderella wore her cursed clothes, she would turn into a glass maiden at midnight. Heedless of the suffering she caused to innocent girls and to her son, Pinocchio, Amelia single-mindedly devoted her life to reviving her husband. She became known as the evil Godmother. |-|Geppetto and Pinocchio=Geppetto and Pinocchio There was once a woodcarver named Geppetto, who traveled the world in search of wood suitable to carve his puppet masterpiece. One day, his wife Amelia brought him wood from the Forbidden Grove, with which he carved a puppet named Pinocchio. To his surprise, the puppet came to life. Pinocchio was shunned by villagers for being a sentient puppet, so he started telling lies to get people's attention. Seeing his son's loneliness, Geppetto spent several months in the Forbidden Grove carving a giant wooden Beast to act as his son's companion and protector. The time Geppetto spent in the Grove corrupted him, and he grew obsessed with carving puppets, even neglecting his family for the sake of creating more puppets. The villagers grew afraid of Geppetto and his creepy puppets, so they had him put to death. Devastated, Pinocchio blamed himself for his dad's death. He decided to redeem himself by searching for Cinderella, so that he might help his mother revive his dad. |-|Handmaidens of the Goddess=Handmaidens of the Maiden Goddess Forbidden to directly interfere with the mortal world, the Maiden Goddess decided to choose a pure-hearted maiden with magical powers to act as her handmaiden. Upon her handmaiden, she bestowed the power to detect "Cinderellas" and gave her the Magic Glass Wand. With this powerful magical tool, the handmaiden could wield powerful magic. The handmaiden's primary duty is to seek out and aid "Cinderellas". In time her good deeds were known to all, and she came to be called "Godmother". After the first Godmother died, the Maiden Goddess chose another to take her place. Thus, the tradition has carried on to the present day. Each handmaiden expressed their magic in different ways. For example, one Godmother was skilled at dressmaking, so she liked to imbue her magic in the clothes she made. When the Maiden Goddess saw that the latest Godmother had turned evil, she took away the Godmother's powers and confiscated the Magic Glass Wand. In her disappointment at her handmaiden's betrayal, the Maiden Goddess vowed never to pick another handmaiden again. |-|Forbidden Grove=The Forbidden Grove Deep inside the Mirror World lies a grove of trees filled with great spiritual power. This magical grove can only be accessed by means of specially enchanted mirrors. Long ago, a band of thieves found one of these mirrors and entered into the Mirror World to plunder its treasures. However, they were caught and executed in the magical grove. In death, their souls lingered, corrupting the trees with their hatred and greed. The trees became twisted and deformed, and the grove came to be known as the Forbidden Grove. It is said that if a pure-hearted person created a puppet with wood from these trees, the puppet would be given a soul and come to life. However, if the puppet maker had a tainted heart, the puppet would be soulless. Those who spend too much time in the Forbidden Grove will gradually become corrupted by the thieves' souls and the Evil Trees. Only the Magic Glass Wand is able to purify the Grove. Along with the regular parables, there is also a set of Cinderella Parables that become available by completing each of the Cinderella Clothing collections. These items are articles of clothing found throughout the game world. Ella Blom=Ella Blom, The First Cinderella Once upon a time, there was a "Cinderella" named Ella. After her father died, she was sent to work in the kitchen by her stepmother. One day, news came that the Prince had decided to hold a ball. All the girls in the kingdom were invited, but Ella was forbidden to go. Forlornly, Ella made a wish that she could join her stepsisters at the ball. Hearing her desperate plea, Godmother appeared. She transformed a pumpkin and mice into a beautiful horse-drawn carriage. Then, Ella's rags were transformed into a stunning ball gown and glittering glass slippers. Arriving at the ball, Ella immediately captured the Prince's attention. He fell in love with her gentle nature, and they got married and lived happily ever after. |-|Agnes Koch=Agnes Koch, The Princess and the Frog Prince There was once a Queen whose beauty was unparalleled. Before she died, she made her King promise never to marry anyone uglier than herself. Years passed, and the King found that the only person beautiful enough to be his bride was his daughter Agnes. Horrified by her father's plan to marry her, Agnes fled. Along the way, she met Godmother, who used her magic to send Agnes to a faraway land, where she would be safe from her father's pursuit. Upon arriving, Agnes saved a frog from being devoured by a giant snake. Impressed by her bravery, the frog made his identity known - he was the cursed Frog Prince of the Black Forest. Agnes married the Prince, and they lived happily ever after until her death. |-|Shan Mao=Shan Mao, The Cursed Princess Once upon a time, there was a Princess in the East named Shan. She had a kind and generous spirit, and all her people loved her. Shan had a stepsister named Chi, who was deeply jealous of Shan's popularity. Chi was always playing cruel tricks on Shan, but Shan never bore any ill will toward Chi. One day, Chi discovered that her beloved Prince had fallen in love with Shan. In her fury, she used her magic to change Shan into a nine-tailed fox. When the Prince came to visit Shan, he found out about Shan's predicament. With Godmother's help, he managed to restore Shan to her human form. He married Shan, and they lived happily ever after. |-|Bianca Pace=Bianca Pace, The Girl in the Tower Once, there was a girl named Bianca whose beauty and kind nature attracted many suitors. Her stepmother feared that her own daughters would not be able to find any husbands, so she had a witch imprison Bianca in a cursed tower. One day, a Prince happened to pass by the tower and saw that Bianca was trapped. He broke into the tower, freeing Bianca, but fell prey to a curse which transformed him into a hideous ogre. Feeling responsible for the Prince's plight, Bianca journeyed to find a cure for the Prince. After many trials and tribulations, she found Godmother, who helped her brew a curse-breaking potion. Bianca used the potion to restore the Prince to his human form, and he married Bianca. They lived happily ever after. The Oriental Cinderella The pieces collected for this parable are all charm-like portions of an illustration pertaining to the parable itself. Tale of the Spider Witches=The Tale of the Spider Witches Once upon a time, there was a powerful witch who loved spiders. From her spider familiars, she gained the power to create venom and to shape-shift into a spider. The witch desired immortality, and she heard that the neighboring country kept in its royal vaults the secrets of the Tang monk, who was the most powerful monk of all time. Certain that she could decipher the monk's sacred writings, which are rumored to hold the secrets of immortality, she sent her daughter Chi to seduce the prince of this neighboring country. Chi put on her best finery and wore her best magical charms. Then, she set off to attract the prince's attention at the ball he was holding in honor of the new year. However, all of Chi's efforts were to no avail. Upon setting eyes on Chi's stepsister Shan, the prince immediately fell in love and paid no attention to any other girls at the ball. Incensed that her plans had failed, she punished Shan for stealing her prince by turning her into a nine-tailed fox. She also tried to kill the prince for slighting her. However, her plans failed, and she was sent into exile. Jack and the Sky Kingdom The pieces collected for these parables are all charm-like portions of illustrations pertaining to the parable itself. Rumpelstiltskin=Rumpelstiltskin Once upon a time, a miller boasted his daughter could spin wheat into gold. The king demanded a demonstration, but the miller's daughter had no such skill. Knowing the dawn would bring her death, the daughter wept bitterly. Suddenly, an imp appeared before her and offered to spin the wheat in return for her first-born child. The daughter agreed. Delighted, the king married her the next day. Their first child soon followed and for a while all was well. But one day, the imp reappeared, demanding what had been promised to him. The king and queen pleaded with the imp for mercy. So he proposed that if they could guess his name in three days time, he would release their daughter from the promise. The king guessed rashly and was cursed. But with the help of a tiny messenger, the queen learned the imp's true name was Rumpelstiltskin. Foiled, the imp tried to leave, but the king had other plans. |-|Three Sons=The Three Sons There was once a wealthy king who was a fanatical collector of valuable treasures. One day, he heard that an old crone had three unique 'treasures' in her possession, and paid her a visit. The crone presented to him three orphan boys, each imbued with a special talent. She guaranteed their loyalty to the king so he brought them to his kingdom and appointed them princes. The king's obsession with his fortune pushed him to increasing acts of madness. His subjects fled the kingdom in fear, but the three loyal princes remained by the king's side. It was on the deserted kingdom that the princes came of age and into their talents. The eldest prince, Leonard, grew to a mighty warrior, with a quick temper and a love of battle. The second prince, Julian, was the king's closest confidante. A hedonist and a shapeshifter, taking different appearances as he pleased. The youngest prince, Hugh, was an avid scholar. Persuant of all knowledge, he developed magic beans that allowed them to live unnaturally long lives. The three were united in only one cause: to obey the king's whims. Their mindless devotion to the king made them a most fearsome foe to those who would cross him. |-|Mercenary King=The Mercenary King of the Sky Kingdom Once upon a time, there was a poor but honorable king, who was determined to rebuild his kingdom's fortune. One day, his appetite for gold suddenly grew insatiable. The queen, in despair of his greed, took their daughter in hand and left him. The king suffered many lonely years without them, but his obsession with treasure only flourished. One day, a strange witch came to sell him 'the most valuable treasure in the world'. And it was from this witch that the king learned of his beloved queen's death and her most unexpected final wish: that the world be purged and remade into one of beauty and peace. The grieving king vowed to honor her memory with the sacrifice of his greatest treasure. He decided to unleash the Shard on the day a meteor shower would rain closest to the earth, a rare occurrence that happened only once every millennium. To protect the rest of his treasure, the king used magic to raise his kingdom into the sky. Though magic ensured the king's long life, his plans were thwarted by a petty thief named Jack, who had unwittingly stolen the key that would unleash the treasure. Though Jack escaped, the rest of his gang was left behind. And there was one woman who reminded the king very much of his beloved queen and their young daughter... |-|Jack and the Beanstalk=Jack and the Beanstalk There was once a young lad named Jack. Outraged by the poverty he saw plague friends and family while the rich grew richer, Jack picked fat pockets and shared his spoils with all. Soon, Jack made his way into the world of treasure hunting with a group of like-minded friends; eager to expand his efforts to help the poor. It was during their travels that Jack heard of the legend of a kingdom in the sky. With the help of his fiancee Emma, he acquired the 'magic beans' that grew into a giant beanstalk. At the top, Jack and his friends found the lost kingdom. But in the midst of a raid, they fell under the attack of three powerful guardians. At the sudden onslaught, Jack fled to the ground and chopped the beanstalk down. By the time he regained his senses, Jack realized that Emma and his friends were now trapped. Wracked with guilt, Jack resided in a small cottage by the beanstalk stump for years, desperately searching for a way to rescue them. Little did he know, one day, his efforts would set a terrible plot's wheels in motion once again. |-|Adventures of Emma=The Adventures of Lady Emma The story begins with a noble-born lady named Emma. Unsatisfied with her mundane lifestyle, she rebelled against her family and trained under the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. During patrols, Emma saved a young man by the name of Jack, a fortune hunter with a charming smile and tales of adventure. They fell in love and she left the Sisters for a future with him. Jack had a dream as well, in the form of the elusive kingdom in the sky and the heist of a lifetime. But all his research fell to naught, until Emma gave him the magic beans that had been in her family's possession for generations, a secret heirloom connected to the kingdom. But the kingdom proved to be as treacherous as it was bountiful. Emma found herself abandoned by the man she loved and at the mercy of the king and three princes of the kingdom. Unexpectedly, the king claimed Emma as his descendant, proven by her possession of the magic beans. He treated her like a daughter, but Emma soon realized the king had been bewitched to set upon a nefarious path that would destroy the world. Emma knew she would need help to stop the king. She sabotaged the floating kingdom, exposing its location, and hoped it would alert the attention of the fairytale Detective before the island's destruction went too far. Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen The pieces collected for these parables are all charm-like portions of illustrations pertaining to the parable itself. This is the first bonus game to contain more than one parable. Adventures of Tom Thumb=The Adventures of Tom Thumb There was once a childless couple who wished desperately for a child of their own. One day, they prayed to a fairy shrine. The fairy queen was greatly moved by their plea and blessed the couple with a son. The boy was no taller than a thumb, but the couple loved him all the same. They gave him the name of Tom Thumb. And with the fairy queen as his godmother, he was beloved by the fairies. Tom was a clever child. Though he was much smaller than the other boys, he found ways to help his father with the chores. One day, an evil merchant saw the pint-sized boy and snatched him, intending to make him a sideshow piece. Tom was able to escape, but the forest was filled with perils for a boy of his size. Luckily, a woman happened to pass by and rescued him. He discovered she was the queen, searching for her lost child. In gratitude, Tom volunteered to assist the queen's quest. For his aid, Tom was handsomely rewarded and returned to his loving parents with bags of gold. And they lived happily ever after. |-|What's in an Imp's Name?=What's in an Imp's Name? Once upon a time, there was a sorcerer who found himself in need of a magical servant. But he had little trust for outsiders. The sorcerer discovered a ritual that would turn a muddy idol into a living, loyal servant. The sorcerer used the spell on a mud imp idol. And when it came to life, he gave it the name of Rumpelstiltskin. The imp was a greedy thing, favoring the precious honey beer made from fairies as his meal. But he was an eager servant and the sorcerer felt secure in his loyalty, thanks to the spell. Sorcerer and servant lived side by side for many years. Until it inevitably came that the sorcerer reached his end and the imp was freed into the world. And if the sorcerer's death came sooner than anticipated... well, who was to know? Ballad of Rapunzel The pieces collected for these parables are all charm-like portions of illustrations pertaining to the parable itself. Rapunzel=Rapunzel There once lived a Queen of a mountain kingdom, the beautiful Violante. She was much-beloved by her people, but fragile and of ill-health. One day, she discovered she was pregnant. Anxious for the baby's health, Violante would consume a medicinal potion every day. The baby arrived safely, a girl with beautiful golden hair. But weak from childbirth, Violante soon passed away. The kingdom mourned for the loss of their Queen. Moved by their grief, and seeing trouble brewing within their midst, their patron goddess blessed the small princess with a gift. Within the princess would be the power of restoration, enhanced as her hair grew ever longer. And this healing touch could be bestowed upon others with little more than a song. The princess grew to be the very image of her mother, a lovely, kind-hearted girl. With the goddess's blessing, the princess was named Rapunzel. |-|Goddess Flora=The Goddess Flora There was a time, long long ago, when gods resided among the masses, spreading their will through the people. One such goddess was the deity of flowers - Flora. She stood for neither good nor evil, but in the balance of nature and the way of the fates. The legends of old would tell of Flora showing favor to certain individuals. Chosen by virtue of character, they were the Guardians of Flora. For each Guardian chosen, there would be another of opposing nature to balance them. The Guardians were given special powers along with immortality, allowing them to better uphold Flora's legacy. But the gifts were not always a boon. Once chosen, a Guardian could only follow the goddess's will and face eternal life hoping one day, to be able to find the wisdom in her decision. |-|Sisters of Dark and Light=The Sisters of Dark and Light Once, there was a widowed King. Though he had a daughter, the King was lonely and took for himself another wife. Queen Melanie was a somber woman, yearning to win over the hearts of the people. The Queen's only trusted friend was a servant, Mother Gothel. When she became pregnant, Mother Gothel gave her a potion that, unbeknownst to Melanie, was made from a cursed dark flower. When Melanie's daughter, Belladonna, was born, she carried within her the wicked power of that flower. And those who Belladonna touched would fall deathly ill and perish. Belladonna was locked away in a tower and Melanie realized she had been deceived by the cruel servant. Guilt and despair drove her to madness and she died a bitter, angry woman. Forsaken, Belladonna's only savior was her half-sister, Rapunzel, who had been blessed with powers that could counter hers and would come to no harm with their proximity. The nature of their powers drew the two sister together. Belladonna's world centered entirely around Rapunzel, and she in turn, devoted herself to the little sister who relied solely on her. |-|Snow Princess and Fire Prince=The Snow Princess and the Fire Prince There once was a Queen of the Swiss Alps named Brunhilda, who was a faithful disciple of the goddess Flora. Brunhilda had two twin children, both blessed with the spirit of Flora. Prince Ross Red, with his brash confidence, was made the Guardian of the Fiery Rosa. Princess Snow White, with her cool elegance, was made Guardian of the Frost Edelweiss. When the Queen passed away, the King married again. Their stepmother, jealous of Snow White’s beauty, bewitched the king and bade him execute the twins for a false offense. But a magic frog Snow White had befriended exposed the stepmother’s wickedness and saved them. The frog revealed himself to be an exiled prince, needing a princess’s kiss to break his curse. A grateful Snow White agreed to kiss him. The two soon fell in love and were to be wed, but Ross Red vehemently protested his sister’s marriage to a cursed man and the twins quarreled fiercely. In the end, Snow White married the prince and Ross Red left the mountains to find his own path. Years passed, and any reconciliation seemed hopeless... |-|Three Artifacts=The Three Artifacts of Floralia Long ago, two rival clans inhabited a piece of land together. Under the goddess Flora’s patronage, one clan thrived while the young Chief of the weaker clan saw the end of his people draw near. He decided to implore the goddess, overcoming harsh trials in his quest. Touched by his sincerity and determination, the goddess gave the man three artifacts: a sword, a mirror, and a jewel. The goddess told him to use the artifacts if he was determined to change destiny of his clan. But she warned him that the price would be steep for disrupting the fates. After a long, drawn-out battle, with the artifacts in hand, the Chief was victorious. But in the midst of it all, he had lost his family, his lover, and too many of his people. He now understood the goddess’s warning. Though their destiny had changed, the cost had been paid was too dear. With a solemn heart, he joined the two clans together, crowning himself King. The King lived on to become a wise ruler. He sealed the artifacts, turning over their guardianship and history to his heir before he died. So goes the tale of the first King of Floralia. The Thumbelina Curse The pieces collected for these parables are all charm-like portions of illustrations pertaining to the parable itself. Thumbelina=Thumbelina The power of a Goddess is never absolute, for it rises and falls in accordance to the faith she is bestowed. Such a decline befell Flora, the nature goddess, forcing her to revert to a child's form. Weakened, Flora came across a wicked witch, whose curse shrunk the goddess to fit in her wizened palm. The witch named her Thumbelina, intent on keeping her captive. Flora managed to escape, but in her vulnerable state, many more perils faced her. Powerless and lost, she was forced into marriage to a mole, but was saved by a kind swallow in the nick of time. Flora was taken to a floral fairyland where the fairy prince released her from the curse and allowed her to recuperate within his lands. Soon, Flora and the prince fell in love. The prince proposed, but Flora could only refuse, knowing her duty lay elsewhere. Though broken-hearted, the prince gave his blessing and welcomed her to visit his lands whenever the need arose. |-|Wonderful Wizard of Oz=The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Dorothy. One day, her house was swept up by a mysterious tornado that carried her to a magical land of fairies and flowers. Dorothy learned of a goddess residing among the fairies. Hoping she could show her the way home, Dorothy set off on a journey to the core of the fairyland - Rosaria, joined by others she befriended. Among her companions was a Scarecrow, who confessed his desire for a brain; a Tin Man, who proclaimed his wish for a heart; and a cowardly Lion, who wished for courage. They overcame many obstacles and perils along the way, only to have their hopes dashed when the goddess confessed she was unable to grant all of their wishes. Instead, the goddess gave the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion, tokens of her esteem. For their journey had mad it evident they possessed the traits they so desired already. And with a click of her shoes, Dorothy was whisked safely back home. The goddess resumed her post, maintaining the balance for nature. For certainly, there was no place like home. The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Course of True Love=The Course of True Love Once upon a time, Princess Naida unwittingly crossed a vengeful goddess who cursed her: she would be a mermaid forever bonded to the sea, until she found the treasure that would break the spell. In the midst of her search, Naida grew careless and was captured by local fishermen. The greedy men put her on exhibit and charged admission to see the Miraculous Mermaid. Naida despaired of ever becoming human again. One day, Naida encountered a magical frog and, with his help, she was able to escape from her captors. In gratitude, she kissed the frog, which transformed into a human prince. They instantly fell in love and he chose to help her. He searched the world on her behalf for the secret treasure that would break the Goddess' curse on her, as well as help her father. When the Prince returned with the treasure in hand, Naida was returned to human form and they lived happily contentedly... For a while. |-|Follow One's Heart=To Follow One's Heart Plagued by a family curse to take the form of a mermaid, Princess Calliope's only salvation lay in finding a treasure hidden deep in the sea. One day, she came across a shipwreck and saw the unconscious body of a young prince among the flotsam. She fell in love and rescued him before the waves could overtake him. Now, compelled by her love for the Prince, Calliope became desperate to find the treasure and regain human form. She sought the help of a sea-witch to find the treasure, offering her voice in exchange. Human again, she went to the Prince, who welcomed the lovely, silent stranger as a guest in his home. But soon the Prince announced his betrothal to the princess of a rival kingdom. Calliope was heartbroken. In the midst of her despair, she heard whispers of a plan for a royal assassination. On the day of the wedding, she saw the blade intended for the couple, and love for her Prince spurred her to sacrifice herself. The Prince mourned her death and gave her a royal burial at sea. Calliope sank into the cold embrace of her ocean that had been her home for many years, and faded into foam. |-|Red Riding Hood Sister=Red Riding Hood's Sister A family curse bewitched Princess Theresa to take the form of a mermaid, forever separated from the mountains and forests she loved. Theresa frantically sought a cure, and learned of a treasure guarded by red wolves deep within a swamp. Theresa launched an attack, but the wolves quickly overpowered her. Just as the beasts were closing in, a pair of hunters frightened them off and rescued Theresa. The man introduced himself as Raphael, and the woman as Eldra, a member of the sisters of the Red Riding Hood. They sympathized with Theresa and gave her the treasure to break the curse. Human once more, Theresa was quick to accept Eldra's invitation to join The Order of the Red Riding Hood. They fought side-by-side for many years, initiating a friendly rivalry that would propel them to the top of the Order. |-|King's Folly=A King's Folly There was once a noble king who was embroiled in a war with a rival kingdom. He had the grace of the Sea Goddess on his side, and she offered him her Staff of the Ancients to wield in battle. As his power grew stronger, so did his thirst for more. With the advice of his trusty chancellor, the king went through a Binding Ritual, which imprisoned the Sea Goddess and her powers for his favor only. The heartbroken Sea Goddess cursed the king to live an immortal life with the face of a sea monster, forever chained to his sunken castle. He realized he had been betrayed by the chancellor, the enemy's planted spy. The Goddess gave him only one possible cure, in the form of five elemental orbs. The king's daughters - themselves transformed into mermaids by the curse - roamed the waters in search of the orbs. Centuries passed and only the last orb remained to be found. But as time passed, the king's obsession with a cure obliterated his compassion, until his soul became as wretched as his face. |-|Sea Goddess=The Wrath of a Sea Goddess Thalassa, the patron goddess of seafaring men, protected the islands' ships. Among her charges were two rival kingdoms: Kokkino and Prasino. When a young king of Prasino ascended the throne, and the war between the kingdoms grew fiercer, he made overtures to befriend the goddess. As they grew closer, she showed favor to his battleships and gave him her own Staff of the Ancients to wield in battle, but greed soon poisoned their friendship. The young king wanted dominance over the resources and trading of the sea, but he also coveted the power and guardianship of the goddess for his own kingdom. The king and his trusted chancellor devised a way to imprison the goddess's soul, deep within the caverns of his island. Relying on Thalassa's trust in him, the king easily tricked her and enslaved her to his kingdom. Deceived, Thalassa seethed with hate as she was forced to do their bidding. She vowed revenge on the Prasino king and his descendants, and waited for an opportunity to unleash her revenge. Trusty John and King Bluebeard Jealous King=The Jealous King Gallery riseofthesnowqueen.jpg|"Rise of the Snow Queen" Parable Piece themountainbeast.jpg|"The Mountain Beast" Parable Piece taleofthetwomirrors.jpg|"Tale of the Two Mirrors" Parable Piece Golden child portrait.jpg|"The Golden Child" Parable Piece thesnowqueentale.jpg|"The Snow Queen Tale" Parable Piece moongoddesswitch.jpg|"The Witch and the Goddess" Parable Piece rrhsparable.jpg|Parable Piece from The Red Riding Hood Sisters Isabella parable.jpg|"The First Red Riding Hood Sister" Parable Image Mist kingdom parable.jpg|"The Mist Kingdom" Parable Image Sisters parable.jpg|"The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters" Parable Image Moon goddess parable.jpg|"The Moon Goddess" Parable Image Fallen sister parable.jpg|"The Fallen Sister" Parable Image Mermaid parable.jpg|"The Mermaid's Tears" Parable Image godmotherparable.jpg|Parable Piece from The Final Cinderella Final cinderella parable.jpg|"The Final Cinderella" Parable Image Evil godmother parable.jpg|"The Evil Godmother" Parable Image Pinocchio parable.jpg|"Geppetto and Pinocchio" Parable Image Handmaidens parable.jpg|"Handmaidens of the Maiden Goddess" Parable Image Forbidden grove parable.jpg|"The Forbidden Grove" Parable Image cinderellaclothing.jpg|Article of Cinderella Clothing from The Final Cinderella Spider witches parable.jpg|"The Tale of the Spider Witches" Parable Image Rumpelstiltskin parable.jpg|"Rumpelstiltskin" Parable Image Three sons parable.jpg|"The Three Sons" Parable Image Sky kingdom parable.jpg|"The Mercenary King of the Sky Kingdom" Parable Image Jack parable.jpg|"Jack and the Beanstalk" Parable Image Emma parable.jpg|"The Adventures of Lady Emma" Parable Image Tom thumb parable.jpg|"The Adventures of Tom Thumb" Parable Image Imps name parable.jpg|"What's in an Imp's Name?" Parable Image ballad parables index.jpg|Ballad of Rapunzel Parables List rapunzel parable.jpg|"Rapunzel" Parable Image goddess flora parable.jpg|"The Goddess Flora" Parable Image sisters dark light parable.jpg|"The Sisters of Dark and Light" Parable Image snow fire parable.jpg|"The Snow Princess and the Fire Prince" Parable Image artifacts parable.jpg|"The Three Artifacts of Floralia" Parable Image thumbelina parable list.jpg|The Thumbelina Curse Parable List thumbelina parable.jpg|"Thumbelina" Parable Image wizard oz parable.jpg|"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" Parable Image little mermaid parable list.jpg|The Little Mermaid Parable List Course true love parable.jpg|"The Course of True Love" Parable Image Follow ones heart parable.jpg|"To Follow One's Heart" Parable Image Rrhs theresa parable.jpg|"Red Riding Hood's Sister" Parable Image Kings folly parable.jpg|"A King's Folly" Parable Image Wrath of goddess parable.jpg|"The Wrath of a Sea Goddess" Parable Image Category:Reference Category:Detective's Journal